Brother Potter
by MurtaghSpamanoGirl
Summary: Meat Hugo, a slightly neglegated teenager from Hogwarts. What's gonna happen to the young boy as he grows up and becomes a man. But with a wellknown and popular baby brother, will he be able to become a good man and find true love? Story including a couple of OC's and totally OOC Flitwick. Pairings: James/Lilly, Sirius/Cissy, Hugo/Narcissa, Narcissa/Lucius, Hugo/Melody total crac


"Hugo, it's not like you to turn up on my office."

"Yes, professor Dumbledore." I mumbled, avoiding eye-contact with the old principle.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I screwed up." I mumbled.

"Yes, I expected that from your brother, but you?"

I just settled with avoiding eye contact and not answering.

"So what did you do?" professor Dumbledore asked.

"You don't know already?" I asked, simply just wishing for it all to be over.

"I do, but I figured you wanted to tell me yourself." Professor Dumbledore explained calmly. "So?"

"It wasn't as though I was planning to do it. It just… happened."

"Punching another student doesn't just… happen. Something must have caused it."

"It was nothing; I just… lost control for a moment."

Professor Dumbledore sighed.

"Hugo, does this have something to do with your brother?"

"Whatever signifies that, professor?" I asked, feeling just slightly annoyed by the question.

"You're brother got into the Quidditch-team, did he not?"

"Yes. But I don't see what that's got to do with me."

I lied of course. I knew exactly what he was heading at, but I wasn't going to let that show. No. Officially, I couldn't care less about my brother being the superior one of us. Officially, I didn't even consider him the superior one. I couldn't even count all the times that our father had showed us his old trophies from his youth, or the times when he would go on and on about Quidditch. Dad was a true fan of Quidditch, no doubt about that, and my dear little brother had once again managed to win his joy and pride. He never said it or showed it, but deep inside I knew that my father, somewhat, wished that I would like Quidditch too, just like my baby-brother and older-sister.

"With all due respect, professor." I said quietly. "This is my first mistake since I was twelve. Why am I sent to your office? Professor Flitwick could have just given me a detention. Why bother you?"

Professor Dumbledore heaved a deep sigh.

"Perhaps that's the reason. You never break the rules, so there must be something behind it."

"I've told you; it's nothing." I muttered.

"Very well then, for now at least." Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Go back to professor Flitwick and he'll give you your punishment. Just tell him I sent you."

"Yes professor."

Detention. I thought bitterly to myself as I left professor Flitwick's office. I could have been worse. At least I wasn't hung up in the dungeons. I shuttered at the bare thought. I had to turn around quickly again as I realized, professor Flitwick hadn't even told me where I would be having detention.

"Professor?" I asked, peeking inside again, startling the petite man.

"Good heavens." He cried out. "You startled me. I thought for sure I send you away. You'll be late for class."

"I know…" I said hastily. "It's just; you never told me where to go… for my detention."

"No?" professor Flitwick asked in surprise. "I thought for sure… *mumble**mumble**mumble* Oh well. You just be here after dinner, alright?"

"Yes professor." I nodded before leaving the classroom again.

"POTTER!" a female voice yelled in fury.

Oh, man this could not be good. I glanced around a corner seeing Lilly Evans soaked to the bone from, what I could only hope was, water. Severus Snape, standing next to her, on the other was fully dry. The Potter she was referring to was, of course, no one but James Potter, third-grader and an overall idiot. The poor guy was looking just slightly afraid at the fuming red-head that was yelling at him. Not that I blamed him on that one.

"You are so dead, Potter!" Lilly yelled.

Just then, professor Flitwick hurried past me, probably having been given half a heart-attack from the yelling.

"What's going on here!" he demanded, somewhat more intimidating than one would have thought of an old man at about a meters height.

"Potter just poured water on me!" Lilly shrieked.

"I was aiming for Sliverus!" James defended himself and I couldn't help but face-palm. How was that suppose to help him.

"Yeah, dead honest." Sirius Black, who was expected to be around whenever James did something stupid, promised as he scrambled out from behind an old statue. Idiot.

"Mr Potter, Mr Black, my office." Professor Flitwick said bitterly and the two third-graders followed reluctantly.

As the group passed, James sent me a pleading look, which of course I just ignored by rolling my eyes. It took me a few moments before I realized what was about to happen. James Potter and Sirius Black, being caught "in action" by professor Flitwick… Crap. I would have to spend detention with those two, wouldn't I?

Oh yes. I would. I hit my head on the bench I was sitting at, the moment I heard the two voices in the hallway outside.

"Is there a problem?" professor Flitwick asked, looking up from some paperwork he was working with.

"No, professor." I mumbled and rested my head where it was.

"NO WAY!" James called out the moment he entered the room.

I groaned in defeat.

"You're here?" he asked, slumping down in the seat next to me.

"Quite obviously." I muttered, refusing to look at him.

"That's so awesome." James laughed. "You finally manned up."

"No, I did not "man up". I'm twice the man you are, git. I punched someone, that's all."

"Man!" James laughed. "You're such a hypocrite, always whining at me and then you're no better."

My eyebrow twitched lightly.

"At least I don't brag about it." I muttered. "Which reminds me, professor Flitwick?"

Professor Flitwick looked up at me, curious to what I could have to say.

"What happened to Tom Vink?" I asked. (That's the guy I punched.)

"Oh, I just figured the two of you probably didn't want to spend detention together so I passed him on to professor MacGonagal, of course, taking one of her "problems" instead." Professor Flitwick answered with a shrug. "Oh blasted, I forgot some of the papers at Mr Filch's office. Excuse me."

"You got into a fight with Tom Vink?" James asked once Flitwick was gone, laughing even harder now.

"No. I just punched him."

"Man, you're finally becoming awesome!"

"Clearly, you've misunderstood the meaning of "awesome"." I said in annoyance. "Awesome means good, and punching someone is _not _good."

"It's awesome." James just said, earning agreements from Sirius.

"However I usually would agree, that fighting is bad…" a girls voice said from beside me. "… I think that punching Vink was good."

I turned around to Melody Summers from Rawenclaw, who had just sat down in the bench next to me.

"He deserved it." She stated flatly.

"What are you even doing in detention?" I questioned, deeming the company of her better than James'. "I thought you were a prefect."

"I am." Melody said, blushing lightly. "But professor MacGonagal didn't deem that a good enough reason for not having a fit when I cursed Melinda Tyler."

"You did that?" I asked, skeptically. "Why?"

"I never said I was perfect." Melody answered thoughtfully. "And she did steel my essay for Defence against the dark arts."

"So… what did you do?" I asked.

"Well, it's a little something I've been working on lately. It causes however is cursed to forget every other language they know and speak only the language that the one cursing decides." Melody explained proudly.

"So Melinda Tyler now only speaks…?"

"Latin."

"Wow." I laughed lightly. "I can't believe you actually made your own spell."

"Sadly, the spell is broken the moment I say, nox."

"What if someone else says it?"

"I'm sure there's some other way to solve it too, I just haven't learned it." Melody said, smiling brightly at you.

"Oh, look. The Potters are gathered, are they?"

Fuck my life. I groaned as Lucius Malfoy entered the classroom, shortly followed by "Whatever his name was" Goyle, Amanda Parkinson and Narcissa Malfoy.

Oh, maybe this is the right time for introduction. Hi, I'm Hugo. Hugo Dexter Potter. Yes, you heard me right, Potter. The ever unknown about, first son of Dan Potter and Tina Gren. I was sixteen years old at the moment, placed in Gryfindor after about five minutes of going back and forth between three of four houses. I was the middle child of three children, but I already told you that before, having James as my baby-brother and an older sister Josephine, who would soon change her name, and become a proud Mrs Philips, seeker of England's Quidditch team. No, I'm not kidding. It's true. My father, Dan, was a former player for Gryfindor along with his two tripling brothers, Dexter and (however much of a ridiculous name it is) Dick Potter. My uncle Dexter, gave up on Quidditch pretty quickly (although he could still do a fair work if he tried) and moved to a small village in Canada to study ghosts. So far, unmarried. My other uncle, Dick made a big fuzz about himself as he became one of the best flyers in Australia, and yet he never joined the official Australian team. At the time being, he was instead living in a small cottage in the middle of the Australian jungles, side by side with all kind of creepy animals. My aunt's name was Anne, being the older sister of the "Potter tripplings" and later on… strange I can't seem to remember what she was working with. Any ways, my dad, Dan ended up as an auror on the Ministry (remember, this was before the crazy times when the Ministry was still fairly okay). As for mum, Tina remember, she was actually quite normal, which always made me happy to think of, whenever I questioned if I was actually related to my brother. Okay so what more? I'm guessing you know all that could be said about James. Anyone who read the Harry Potter books would know. I should probably introduce you to his two other girlfriends though. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't dating three persons at the same time, but he didn't actually drool after Lilly the entire time. He gave up sometimes in between, resulting in the two girlfriend he had before Lilly gave in. Although, that hasn't happened yet from where we are in the story. Well, first there was one girl who, before James dumped her on Christmas Eve (by writing a letter), was crazy about my little brother. No surprise that did not last. But that didn't happen until a year after our current position in the story. Later, after that, there was Lillefix (I know what you're thinking of that name). Lillefix actually had a significant role in my life, sort of, James' especially. See, they were actually best friends since child-hood-days. I know, you would never believe it. Cause everyone knows that Sirius is James' best friend. Well, Lillefix existed anyway. She was quite a pretty girl actually. Blond, ridiculously long. Sky-blue eyes, sort of like an ultimate princess… unless you actually talked to her. Lillefix was actually sometimes even worse than James at time, and on top of that always getting into fights with John Turkler from Slytherin. But really, she was one hell of a pranker. Well, anyway she actually did have a fling with my dear brother, although it only lasted a week before they both realized how weird it was and that they just simply didn't click. Oh and then there was that girl that moved here from France that had been together with one guy in France, then fell in love James and was all over him before having some serious things going on with Sirius black, although now adays she's back to being happily married with the first guy. Her name is Cissy Tallin by the way. Beautiful woman sure, though a bit… well French, and never hesitating to remind the world of her being rich and important (her brother is/was man I don't know anymore the minister of magic in France) she is. So I know you've met Snape. You were probably bawling your eyes out when he died. I know someone who did. Yeah, that's another thing that no one quite knew of. See I'm gonna take the opportunity to introduce to you, Cindy Overstrand. Seemingly useless at first but truth to be told she was married to Severus for a while, not that that ever became famous. Oh, and let's see, I guess I should introduce Penny Betlings too. Yet another poor girl who's love-life was never acknowledged. Believe it or not she was dating Peter Pettigrew pretty much all the school-life. They even got married, and their oldest son became a bit of a pop-star… but that's getting way ahead of me. Let's see, have I missed anyone? Oh yeah, Tom Vink and Helena Roberts, what would one day become Mr and Mrs Vink. Nope, no one saw that coming, but either way, those where probably the one's most intent on making my life a living hell. In a way, you could compare Tom Vink for me, to Draco Malfoy for Harry. Funny enough, they would one day become the parents of my future "apprentice", Miranda. Oh, the irony. Oh, and then there's Melinda Tyler, who would become the mother of Bonnie Tyler, who unfortunately was put as Bonnie _Yler _on the papers due to a little mistake, a name she actually kept and passed on to her children. Melinda wasn't actually that important, truth to be told, she just happen to be a bit of a nemesis of Melody… oh that's right. Melody. Melody was one of my few friends, but I'm not gonna tell you what happened to her, just yet. Some things should at least remain a secret. And then of course there's Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, future Mr and Mrs Malfoy, parents of Draco Malfoy and all that. Lucius was another source of my misery. See, believe it or not I had bit of a crush on Narcissa, of course, if you've read the Harry Potter books, you can easily figure out that that didn't work out very well, but more about that later on. Lucius overall was picking at me a whole lot, weather it was because of Narcissa or not I have no idea. Let's see, I'm guessing you know all you need to know about Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew (he really wasn't that bad of a kid). Nymphadora Tonks didn't appear until two years after the currency of the story. She of course, pretty much crazy till the top. Much like Lillefix. Then there was Alicia Kirkland, a woman who, for whatever reason, hated me with passion, only ever leaving me with the explanation: "I can't stand the Potters." Oh, and I forget to introduce you to Mr Philips, you know the guy that was to become my brother in law. Johan Philips. He was a nice guy, I suppose. It was just weird excepting that my sister had a boyfriend. But I'm not complaining about him. He was once in Huffelpuff (before he graduated and started working on the Ministry) and he did offer a nice place to live and all that sort of stuffs. He was also a prefect a long time ago. He would later become the father of Figaro Philips. Oh, yeah, I should tell you about the curse of the Potters. There was once a man called Figaro Potter, who had the magical ability to see Cufius Monty, a horrifying wolf-looking monster of some sort (I can really just tell you what I've heard) that could transform into a "human". Then again, Figaro was thought to be crazy because he was the only one who could see it. Later on, though, the "gift" passed on to a younger Potter, that Potter being James. Oh, yeah, Figaro was my grandfather. So yeah, James was also a bit odd. He could see Cofius Monty, and therefore had to fight it. Stupidly enough the curse didn't end that and the gift passed on to Figaro the second (my nephew). But all that hasn't happened yet. Oh and then there's Felicity, my future girlfriend. She's not really important, but at least you know she's there. Let's see, then there's Mrs Wayne, who's somewhat important although it took me years and years to figure out how. Mrs Wayne was one of our teachers, the one teaching us about plants and stuffs, whatever it's called… that's all I can tell you for the time being. I suppose I should also go ahead and tell you about Dexter Dumb. Dexter was an ancient wizard that was actually the adopted son of Helga Huffelpuff, though that of course was soon forgotten. Problem was that he had somehow a magical bond which allowed him to see everything that happened in our present through Lillefix' eyes, who just so happened to be his biggest fan. Now, the problem about falling in love with someone from the future is, you're gonna be dead long before the other is even born. Oh, well, you'll get the explanation for that soon enough. Oh, and then there's Lillefix' baby brother, who turned out to also be kind of magical and stuff, but he's not until later. I suppose I should introduce you properly to Miranda, Elsa and Salazar (no not that Salazar) too even though they were far from born when this story begins. Miranda was/is as I pointed out earlier my apprentice. Sadly, I can't tell you what exactly I mean by my apprentice, because that would be spoiling the story. But let's just go with that. She turned out to be like the daughter I never had. Elsa, was/is a girl that went to Hogwarts/Huffelpuff but is now a famous opera-singer. I have a connection to her too, I promise, otherwise she wouldn't name her son after me. Salazar is actually the oldest son of James' first girlfriend. I'll tell you the tragic story about that some other time, but what's important is that I have connections to him too, due to my future profession. Oh, yeah, something tells me that you deserve to meet Tina (the second) too. Tina is my niece, but I'll get back to that. Let's see, then there's Danny. She's my son's… well nowadays she's wife. Oh, my son, I forgot to tell you about my son. My son's name is Dexter Gren. I'll get back to my changing of name later. And that's all I can tell you I think. Nice lad though, and fulfilled his dreams and started to work at Hogwarts… as a janitor. Oh, and say hi to my grandson's Hugo, Bray and Neville (don't ask me why). Hugo is a nice boy, actually although at the verge of depression, which worries me a great deal. Bray, as far as I know of, has stayed away from depressions and is at the moment a doctor at a hospital in London. Neville is… Neville. I will never know what's going on inside that boy's mind. And then there's Lucas Karklin, my one guy-friend that stayed in the same room as me. I'll get back to him. And then I think there's just one more person that should be mentioned, although you're gonna think I'm crazy when I tell you. There is one person, who actually plays a role in pretty much anything going on at Hogwarts, believe it or not, that holds a secret obsession. That obsession is love. Don't get me wrong, we're not talking about a slut here. We're talking about someone, who actually is obsesses with seeing other people in love. A person who could and can tell just by looking at a person that they are in love. This is a person who even quit his real job and started a "lesson" called "love corner" in which he taught and is still teaching students about love. And this person has a name. That name is Fillius Flitwick. There, I said it, and now you think I'm crazy, but it's true. He might have hidden it well behind that beard of his but just about everything he did was to discretely push two persons together. So yeah, that's all. If you managed to forget it while I was ranting, my name is Hugo Dexter Gren/Potter, first son of Dan Potter and Tina Gren. Back to the story. Oooor actually, I've been ranting for about two and a half pages now soooo… yeah a bit abruptly… I hereby declare this chapter over.


End file.
